


Wash it away

by Diablo_donnie



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Cum Swallowing, M/M, Piss, im so fucking sorry, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablo_donnie/pseuds/Diablo_donnie
Summary: When will woke up this morning, he expect lots of things. Tom to burn breakfast, myrtle to fall asleep in his chair, the newspaper boy being late.What he hadn’t expected was this.“You want me to piss on you” will stated.Tom bit his lip, eyes downcast as he stared at a spot on the floor. He nodded.
Relationships: William Schofield/Tom Blake
Kudos: 22





	Wash it away

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. This is completely self indulgent

“Please. Will.” Tom said, eyes anywhere but Will, his hands moving from collar to buttons to lap to hair and back. “Unless- unless you don’t want to. Then you don’t have to-“ 

When will woke up this morning, he expect lots of things. Tom to burn breakfast, myrtle to fall asleep in his chair, the newspaper boy being late.

“And I understand if it made you uncomfortable, I’m sorry-“

Hell, maybe even some sex? Or a movie? A movie and sex?

“I won’t ever bring it up again, I’m so sorry-“

What he hadn’t expected was this.

“You want me to piss on you” will stated.

Tom bit his lip, eyes downcast as he stared at a spot on the floor. He nodded. 

“Why?”

Tom’s shoulders curled forward. “Uh- degradation. But more extreme I guess.” 

Will was… curious to say the least. “Have you done it before?”

Tom gave another nod, Fidgeting with his fingers. “Few times…”

They sat in silence, Tom refusing to look at him, Will staring at Tom.

“Sure,” Will said, standing up finally. “Where do we do this?” 

Tom looked at him, surprise lacing his features. “Really? Uh- the shower I guess…”

“Well I don’t need to uh- go yet. Give me an hour?” 

Tom looked back down at his hands as Will stood. “Yep. Gotcha. I’ll be uh- reading.” 

— 

An hour later and Tom was on the floor of the bathroom, Will above him. 

“You sure?” Tom asked, looking up at him, “you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to…”

Will smiled, running fingers through Tom’s hair. “Anything for you, Tommy. You want me to uh- uh- say anything?” 

Tom shook his head. “No- no it’s fine.” 

Will nodded, looking at Tom’s lax figure on the shower floor, the boy once more biting his lip anxiously. The bathroom was filled with an anxious silence, broken only by the sound of Will finally unzipping his jeans. Fuck. Fuck it.

Tom’s eyes squeezed shut the moment the first few drops hit his head, digging teeth into his bottom lip as he reached out, one hand grabbing at Will’s jeans as it poured down, soaking Tom's shirt, his hair, and his pants. 

Will watched, transfixed. Tom was… crying? 

After a minute, will was finished. Will went to tuck his prick away, before he heard it- a soft moan. Looking back down, he saw it. Tom was fuckinh touching himself, groping himself through his pants.

“You fucking filthy slut” 

The words slipped out before will could stop himself, staring down unabashedly at Tom.

Tom looked up at him, eyes full of tears as he sat there, fucking soaked through with piss as he rubbed the palm of his hand against his crotch. “Yeah” he whispered, nodding, his bottom lip red from being chewed on.

Arousal curled in Will’s stomach at the sight. He smiled cruelly, running a hand through Tom’s wet hair, before holding it out in front of the boy.

Tom took his hand and began to lick at it, small, kitten licks as he continued to touch himself, staring up at Will the entire time. Fuck. Oh fuck. 

Will’s cock hardened at the attention, eyes widening as Tom began sucking on his fingers, and Jesus Christ will would be lying if this shit wasn’t fucking hot.

“You’re so fucking disgusting, licking my fucking piss off my hand- you vile little whore. Bet you’d love it if I fucked you like this- all covered in your own fucking piss. Wouldn’t you?” Will spat, and Tom nodded, small whimpers escaping his mouth. 

Soon enough Will's dick was in Tom’s mouth, the younger sucking him off as he eventually started to jack himself off, Will's hands threading through Tom’s hair once more, tugging it eagerly.

“That’s it, good boy, take it all” Will murmured, and Tom whined around him as will shoved himself deeper. “Cmon, want you to gag on me…” 

Will stared, transfixed on Tom and the way his lips looked around his cock, eyes watering as the tip hit the back of his mouth, his throat constricting as he gagged.

“My disgusting little boy, you love gagging on me, don’t you?” Will purred, both hands now in tom’s hair as he started to fuck his face, grinning coldly, “love having my cock shoved down your throat?” 

Tom just moaned once more, his hand on his own prick quickening, eyes shutting closed as he let will have his way.

“Oh tommy- shit, I’m gonna cum” he murmured, eyes fluttering closed, hands in the man’s hair tightening.

Tom moaned once more, throat tightening as he spilled over his hand, pushing will over the edge.

“Tom- tommy-“ he cried out, cumming down Tom’s throat as he hunched over, gasping .

They stood there like that, Tom swallowing down every last bit of cum, before pulling away with a smile. “Have a shower I’m with me?” 

Wil grinned, tugging off his shirt, “yeah- yeah. Sounds solid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Undrscrcailin on tumblr


End file.
